Alphabet Love
by joanbabykyu
Summary: Wonkyu story A to Z, Ficlet/drable DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Wonkyu

Alphabet Love (A-C)

.

.

.

A for Anak

"Aku mau satu anak saja hyuuung~~" Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya, melayangkan protes pada keinginan sang kekasih.

"Tidak baby, tiga anak saja. Agar rumah kita nantinya semakin ramai." Siwon, bukan tidak sayang pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, adakalanya keegoisan seorang manusia merasuki dirinya.

Malam itu seusai Super Show, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka di atas ranjang empuk di kamar hotel mereka. Entah bagaimana, topik tentang anak tiba-tiba mereka perbincangkan.

"Aish, hyung! Hamil dan melahirkan itu tidak enak. Cukup satu saja, kecuali jika hyung yang mengandung juga melahirkan!" Bibir pinkish Kyuhyun semakin mengerut, ia bahkan sudah melipat tangan di dadanya pertanda ia tak bisa lagi bersabar dan diajak kompromi.

"Mana bisa, Baby! Hyung ini lelaki tulen. Mana mungkin bisa hamil dan melahirkan."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hyung, aku juga lelaki tulen. Mana mungkin bisa hamil."

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, untuk sesaat menikmati setiap pahatan sempurna yang tersuguh dengan nyata di mata masing-masing. Lantas tertawa keras, menertawakan perbincangan tak jelas mereka.

"Kau benar, sayang. Kita sama-sama laki-laki tak akan ada yang bisa hamil." Mendekap tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Tapi, tidak masalah. Asal bersamamu, tidak ada anakpun hidupku sudah semakin sempurna. Lagi pula, masih banyak anak-anak kecil diluaran sana yang kehilangan orang tuanya, saat ini. Kita bisa mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka." Mengecup pipi gembil itu bertubi-tubi hingga Kyuhyun merasa kegelian sendiri.

"Ah, kau benar hyung. Aku ingin anak laki-laki, hyung."

"Anak perempuan lebih lucu dan menggemaskan. Kita adopsi anak perempuan saja."

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya laki-laki, hyung!"

-END-

B for Baby

Siwon selalu berfikir, jika setiap paginya akan terasa sempurna pabila ia membuka mata, ia langsung disuguhi dengan paras indah milik Kyuhyun. Siwon akan dengan senang hati mengurangi jam tidurnya demi dapat menikmati keindahan itu lebih lama. Ketika kelopak matanya menyembunyikan bola mata sewarna caramel itu, bulu mata yang lentik menghiasi setiap garis matanya. Nampak menggemaskan dan menenangkan, seperti seorang bayi yang tertidur dalam buaian sang ibunda.

Bibir tebalnya akan sedikit terbuka, membiarkan deretan gigi yang putih dan rapih mengintip dengan malu. Pipinya yang gembil, nampak sangat lembut dan mulus. Menyebabkannya betah untuk berlama-lama membelai kulit mulus itu.

Dan, yang paling ia tunggu adalah ketika mata itu mengerjap pelan, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya, untuk kemudian bola mata yang selalu bersinar cerah dan kekanakkan itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Nampak sangat menggemaskan, seperti seorang bayi yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Good Morning, Baby!" Siwon akan dengan senang hati memagut bibir kenyal itu kedalam ciumannya.

-END-

C for Cooking

Bau semerbak campuran tepung, telur dan margarin menyeruak hidung Siwon begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Seingatnya, hari ini Jiwon sedang berlibur bersama ibunda tercintanya. Rasanya sungguh tidak mungkin jika tiba-tiba Jiwon berada di Apartemennya dan memasak untuknya.

Bergegas membuka sepatu, dan memakai sandal rumah. Melempar tas yang dijinjingnya ke atas sofa. Pikirannya lebih tertarik untuk segera sampai di dapur memastikan siapa orang yang kini berada di bawah atap yang sama dengannya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat diambang pintu dapur. Memperhatikan siluet tinggi yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Siluet tinggi yang amat sangat ia kenali. Matanya menelusuri seluruh bagian dapur yang kini nampak berantakan dan kotor. Tepung yang tercecer di lantai dan juga di atas meja, bahkan ia melihat pecahan telur di atas lantai, yang dibiarkan begitu saja oleh seseorang yang masih sibuk membelakanginya.

"Sayang, ada apa ini?" Siwon mulai membuka suara, karena sepertinya pelaku pengotoran dapur Siwon, masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Siwonnie?"

Tubuh jangkung itu membalik, menampakan wajah sebal dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut, belum lagi dipipi dan dahinya terdapat noda-noda putih yang berasal dari tepung. Yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan adalah pergerakkan tangannya yang tidak berhenti mengocok adonan di dalam mangkuk plastik, sementara tubuhnya di balut apron putih.

Siwon tersenyum simpul, mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Membersihkan pipi dan dahi Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau disini, hm?"

"Hyung tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Aku sedang memasak, siwonnie~~" bibir Kyuhyun semakin mengerucut.

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Hyung tahu kau sedang memasak, maksudku. Kenapa tiba-tiba memasak, hm?"

"Aku baru saja belajar memasak dengan Ahra Noona, aku ingin membuatkanmu pancake spesiaaaal~~ ah tunggu, aku sudah berhasil membuat satu." Menyimpan mangkuknya, lalu bergerak membawakan pancake yang baru saja ia buat. Tampilannya tampak meyakinkan dengan lumuran madu juga beberapa potongan buah strawberry diatasnya.

"Ayo, kau coba hyuuung!"

"Baiklah!" Siwon mecubit sedikit pancake dihadapannya. Memakannya dengan senang hati. Begitu lidahnya mampu mengecap, keningnya berkerut heran. Rasanya sungguh sangat asin, bahkan madu yang membalutnyapun tak sanggup mengimbangi rasa asin yang berlebihan itu.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Enakkan?"

"Baby, ini..." Siwon sekuat tenaga mendorong potongan pancake itu ke tenggorokannya. Pikirannya menimbang apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit menahan rasa mual yang kini menderanya.

"Bagaimana?"

pertanyaan Kyuhyun memaksa Siwon untuk segera menjawab dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. Hatinya luluh, menatap mata itu bersinar penuh harap. Hingga membuatnya tak tega untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ini...ini sangat enak baby!"

"Benarkah? Woaahh aku berhasil ternyata! Hyung harus menghabiskan semuanyaaaaa. Hyung tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku sedang membuat satu lagi, agar kau kenyang." Kyuhyun segera membalik tubuhnya, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan adonan yang ditinggalkannya barusan. Senyumnya mengembang lebar.

Dan Siwon hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya kini, apalagi ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap tempat garam yang terbuka lebar di samping tempat gula yang masih tertutup rapat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun telah salah memasukkan garam.

Poor you Siwonnie!

-END-

Saya tau ini gagal u,u. Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis saya jadi merasa canggung untuk bermesraan dengan rangkaian kata.

Karna ini adalah alphabet love, drable atau ficlet ini akan berlanjut sampai huruf z. Dari satu huruf ke huruf lain bisa berhubungan bisa juga tidak. Tergantung tema dari hurufnya.

Terima kasih kepada semua readers yang sudah mau mampir disini. Saya tau tulisan saya masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki.

Kritik dan saran saya terima :D


	2. Chapter 2

Joanbabykyu present

Alphabet Love [D-F]

Wonkyu

.

.

.

D for Doll

Siwon segera mematikan layar TV flatnya sedetik setelah film yang ia dan Kyuhyun nikmati berakhir. Nafasnya sedikit lebih memburu dari biasanya. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh montok itu. Otaknya berputar mencari kenangan yang ia rekam barusan, lebih pada setiap adegan yang disuguhkan oleh film horror yang saat ini tengah digandrungi orang-orang. Sebetulnya ia hanya tak habis fikir dengan orang-orang yang sering menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton film seperti itu. Baginya, menonton adalah hiburan, maka ia hanya akan meonton film-film yang memberikan dampak kebahagiaan dan keharuan baginya. Bukan film-film horror yang malah membuatnya ta bisak tidur. Apalagi mengingat adanya benda mati yang bisa membunuh manusia karena pengaruh roh. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit membuat Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakannya. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal-hal buruk hasil pemikirannya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Ada yang harus ku lakukan, Baby." Siwon beranjak dari posisi ternyamannya –pelukan Kyuhyun- ia meraih jemari lentik itu untuk ia genggam dengan erat. Menariknya dengan lembut agar mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di halaman depan rumahnya. Ia bergegas memasuki rumah megah milik keluarga Choi, tangannya masih menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?" tak ada jawaban. Gerakan kakinya masih saja mengimbangi gerakan cepat Siwon. Beruntung rumah itu sedang sepi.

Siwon berhenti tepat di dalam kamar Jiwon. Matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan itu dengan tatapan kaget. "Baby, kau tunggu sebentar!" menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meyakinkan. Seolah ia tengah mencari kekuatan disana.

Siwon bergerak menuju ranjang Jiwon. Ia meraih semua boneka yang tertata dengan rapi di atas ranjang beralaskan sprei berwarna coklat itu. Membawanya keluar hingga halaman belakang rumahnya. Membuang semua boneka-boneka itu pada kresek besar berisikan sampah.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Matanya terbelalak saat dengan sadar Siwon membuang seluruh boneka milik Jiwon. "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada boneka-boneka itu?"

"Hyung tidak akan membiarkan boneka-boneka ini membunuh Jiwon, aku harus membuangnya agar Jiwon tetap selamat."

Kyuhyun semakin menganga. Oke, dia mengerti. Lain kali dia tidak boleh mengajak Siwon untuk menonton film horror.

END

.

.

.

E for Energy

"Hyung~~ kau bilang hari ini kau harus pergi ke Beijing kan? Ayo banguuun~~" kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Siwon dengan kasar. Sudah sejak 30 puluh menit yang lalu Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkan pria jangkung itu dari tidurnya. Padahal biasanya, Siwon tidak akan sesulit ini untuk dibangunkan.

Kyuhyun kembali mengguncang tubuh yang masih bertahan dalam posisi tengkurapnya. Kyuhyun mengerutu dalam hati. Siwon sedang dalam mode manja, dan ia harus cepat membujuk Siwon untuk segera bangun sebelum Kennie Noona menjemput Siwon. Apalagi dalam keadaan Siwon yang masih belum mengenakan pakaian, akibat pertempuran semalam. "Hyung, ayolaaah. Sebentar lagi kennie Noona akan datang. Bagaimana tanggapanya, jika masih melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Aku lelah sekali, Baby." Terdengar dengan jelas ada nada manja dan juga lelah terselip disana. "Kau harus memberikanku energy dulu." Mata Siwon masih sepenuhnya terpejam.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal lalu mengecup pipi berdimpel itu bertubi-tubi. Membuat Siwon tersenyum dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa segar. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum segera menutup daerah private nya dengan sehelai kain. "terima kasih untuk energynya, sayang." Sejurus kemudian, Siwon sudah menghilang dibalik kamar mandi.

END

.

.

.

F for Fruit

Siwon sedang dilanda rindu. Sudah satu minggu ia tidak dapat menatap wajah kekasih manisnya secara langsung. Jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan mereka benar-benar tak terkira. Meski ia masih dapat menghubungi Kyuhyun lewat Video Call, tapi itu justru semakin membuatnya merindukan pria dengan segala keadorable-annya itu.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. Rasa rindu yang melandanya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan terbang menuju tempat dimana kekasihnya berada. Namun, keawajibannya sebagai public figure tidak dapat ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Jika ia melakukan hal itu, akan ada banyak yang kecewa terhadapnya.

Matanya menatap sesosok wanita yang sudah beberapa tahun ini selalu mendampinginya. Wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Ia begitu merasa beruntung karena memiliki manager yang begitu memahami dirinya.

"Tahan rindumu sebentar lagi. Setelah acara ini kita bisa segera kembali ke Korea." Kennie menyimpan keranjang berisi berbagai macam buah di hadapan Siwon.

Siwon mendengus kesal. Rasa-rasanya ia sudah tak dapat lagi bersabar pada waktu. Dengan malas ia meraih, sebiji anggur hijau. Ia menatap dalam anggur yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. "Anggur ini mengingatkanku pada mata bulat Kyuhyun." Ia tersenyum lalu kembali menmkan anggur itu.

"Ah, tomat ini mengingatkanku pada pada pipi merah Kyuhyun."

Kennie menikmati setiap perubahan mimik Siwon setiap kali ia menyebutkan buah-buahan yang menurut Siwon dapat mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon meraih sebiji apel merah. Ia menatapnya dengan senyuman lain. Dan kennie tahu percis apa yang ada dalam pikiran Siwon saat ini dengan melihat senyum itu. "Kau tahu? Apel ini seperti B*tt Kyuhyun, sangat sempurna."

Kennie hanya dapat memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Tapi, paling tidak Siwon sudah menemukan semangatnya kembali.

END


End file.
